gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sing!
Sing! from A Chorus Line is featured in Duets, the fourth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang for the duets competition, making this the first time Mike sings a solo in the series and also Tina's first time to duet with someone. They chose this song because Mike felt he was not good at singing and only good at dancing. During the performance, Tina assists Mike with singing and Mike assists Tina with dancing and they end up performing well. The New Directions enjoys their performances and does back-up. Lyrics Mike: See, I really couldn't sing I could never really sing What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Mike: I have trouble with a... Tina: Note! Mike: It goes all around my... Tina: Throat! Mike: It's a terrifying... Tina: Thing! Mike: See, I really couldn't hear which note was lower or was... Tina: Higher! Mike: Which is why I disappear If someone says, "Let's start a... Tina: Choir!" Mike: Hey, when I begin to... Tina: Squeak! Mike: It's a cross between a... Tina: Shriek! Mike: And a quiver or a... Tina: Moan! Mike: It's a little like a... Tina: Croak! Mike: Or the record player... Tina: Broke! Mike: What it doesn't have is... Tina: Tone! Mike: Oh, I know, you're thinking, "What a crazy... Tina: Ding-a-ling," Mike: But I really couldn't... Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really... Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was... Tina: Sing! Three blind mice Mike: Three blind mice! It isn't intentional Tina: He's doing his best! Jingle bells, jingle bells Mike: Jingle bells, jingle bells! It really blows my mind Tina: He gets depressed Mike: But what I lack in pitch I sure make up in... Tina: Power Mike: And all my friends say I am perfect for the shower! Still, I'm terrific at a... Tina: Dance! Mike: 'Cause I'm messing up my... Tina: Pants! Mike: I'm a birdie on the... Tina: Wing! Mike: But when I begin to... Tina: Chirp! Mike: They say,"Who's the little... Tina: Twerp! Mike: Goin' 'pong' instead of... Tina: 'Ping'!" Mike: And when Christmas comes, and all my friends go... Tina and New Directions: Caroling... Mike: It is so dishearten- Tina: Ning! Mike: It is so disquiet- Tina: Ting! Mike: It is so discourag- Tina: Ging! Mike: Darling, please stop answer- Tina: Ring! Mike: See, I really couldn't Tina: Sing! Mike: I could never really Tina: Sing! Mike: What I couldn't do was New Directions: Do re mi fa sol la ti do Do re mi fa sol la ti do La Mike: La! New Directions: La Mike: La! New Directions: Sing, sing, sing Sing, sing, sing... Mike: Sing! New Directions: Sing! Reception Benigno named "Sing!" as their favorite routine, though Benigno gave it only a "B" grade, as its appeal hinged on Mike's dancing, rather than his vocal performance. Berk gave it four stars out of five, his highest rating of the episode, tied with "River Deep – Mountain High". Though Flandez and Hankinson also commented positively on the song, the former thought that Tina's sung interjections became annoying and the latter called it "far from the best of the evening". Charts Trivia *This is Mike's first solo and Tina's first Duet. *This would've been the third song from A Chorus Line ''to be featured in Glee, if ''One and Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love hadn't been cut from Pilot and Hell-O, respectively. Gallery Jenna & Harry.jpg S2E43.png tumblr_ljkf8pzQqE1qanm80_1302655292_cover.jpg Miketinasing.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang